The Doctor and the TARDIS
by takemetoeden
Summary: Just after he and Rose part ways, the Doctor is visited by a strange young girl that just waltzes through the TARDIS door with no problem! Who is she? Read to find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Eventually TenxTARDIS
1. Chapter 1

"Well, if it's my last chance to say it…" the Doctor started. Rose's lower lip quivered as she tried not to sob, though there was little to be done about the tears spilling down her face. Her flushed cheeks and wet eyes made her all the more lovely, though. The Doctor's mouth went dry, and he tried to speak around the lump in his throat. "Rose Tyler…"

The signal dropped. His time was up.

The Doctor stared at nothing in particular for a few minutes, wishing with every iota of his being that he had just a few more seconds to say what really mattered for once in his life. Why would the universe do such an awful thing to him? He whispered the words that should've reached Rose's ears and heart.

"I love you…"

And for the first time in more centuries than he'd care to admit, the Doctor wept.

The Doctor sat on the floor of the TARDIS, trying to motivate himself to get up and do something. He didn't know how long he had been sitting. Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Time itself seemed to have stopped to allow the Doctor's mourning. He sat for a while longer.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. He raised his head to look at the door in confusion. Who could possibly be knocking? He was out in the middle of space. He forced himself to stand, wipe his eyes on his sleeve, and approach the console.

Whatever was outside knocked again. The Doctor's eyebrow raised incredulously as he pulled up the live video of right outside the door. The thing outside…

Was a young girl, only about 14 or 15. She looked somewhat familiar, though the Doctor knew he'd never seen her before. The girl looked up and straight into the hidden camera. The Doctor was fairly sure she didn't know what she was looking at until she said,

"Doctor, are you going to open the door or do I have to let myself in?"

The Doctor stepped back from the monitor and said quietly,

"Nobody can get in." His voice was projected through a microphone and speaker to the outside. "Not even-"

"Atilla the Hun." The girl finished his sentence. He just stared at the screen, at her large blue orbs. She smiled, full and bright and happy. "I know." Then, she opened the door and walked in.

"Honestly, that you should leave me out standing in the middle of space, Doctor!" She put her hands on her hips. "Where are your manners?"

"Who are you?" The Doctor got straight to the point.

"You know me." He had to admit she was right. He knew this girl, although he'd never met her before. "I understand that you might not recognize me…" The girl walked towards him until she was directly in front of him. "But you definitely know me. As I know you." She smiled.

The Doctor leaned forward slightly to examine her face. It was so childlike and perfect, so young and yet, there was a timeless wisdom to her eyes. Her hair was cropped short and a deep, russet brown. He could tell from her features that she was not as young as she appeared. Seemingly human, although something in the pit of his stomach told him she was not. She just looked steadily back into his probing eyes. Her eyes were so large and full and deep.

"Who are you?" he repeated in a whisper. Her smile broadened and she stepped back and turned around to look at the interior of the TARDIS. She walked around the console and the Doctor stood up.

"I love what you've done with the place." She giggled to herself, as if she'd just made an inside joke. She sighed wistfully. The Doctor just watched her curiously and a bit reproachfully. Then, she gasped and turned to face him. "I almost forgot! Oh, Doctor… You…" Her expression turned soft and sympathetic. "You've just…" As soon as the Doctor understood, he looked away.

"Yeah."

She sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"How did you know?" She ignored his question.

"You see her again, you know." His eyes widened.

"What?" She giggled and nodded.

"Yes, she tears a hole in the fabric of time and space to come save you, as she always does." The Doctor took large, fast steps to the young girl and took her shoulders tightly.

"When? How do you know this? You aren't supposed to tell me these— When?" The young girl smiled at the fire behind his eyes, but the smile was apologetic. His grip loosened and the light dimmed in his eyes as he whispered, "You can't tell me."

The girl sighed as the Doctor's hands slid from her shoulders. He turned and took a few steps, processing all the information.

"She spends the rest of her life with you." She said softly. The Doctor stills.

"But I don't spend the rest of my life with her." She approached him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder, and gently turned him to face her. "Who _are_ you?" he asked wearily. She smiled.

"Do you really want to know?"

The Doctor gazed as deep into her eyes as he could, and found that they somehow went deeper than any human's eyes. He could see for miles into her eyes…

"Yes." He whispered. She nodded and faced him directly. She lifted his hands to both sides of her head and gently placed them against it.

Thousands of images flew through the Doctor's mind, and he gasped and stumbled backwards.

"You're…" He stared at the girl, completely in shock. She just smiled patiently as he came to grips with the truth. "You're…" She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Not… Possible. You can't… You're not possible." She rolled her eyes.

"Doctor…"

"You're…" Her eyes were sorry. "…the TARDIS."

…**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl nodded, still smiling. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair.

"This shouldn't happen." His eyes flashed back and forth as he flipped through millions of memories, trying to work out why he would send the TARDIS back to himself. "Why would I…?"

"Send me back?" The TARDIS broke into his reverie. "You didn't." He looked up at her.

"Then why…?"

"I came back of my own accord."

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"That's not good." The TARDIS flushed lightly and looked down at her hands.

The Doctor ran his hands over his face and sighed before saying,

"Why are you here?"

The TARDIS didn't look up.

"You left me…" she said quietly.

"No I didn't." The Doctor defended, denial strong in his voice. She looked up at him.

"But you DID!" Her eyes filled. "You left me alone, and I missed you…" She shrugged. "So I came back."

"You can't do that." The Doctor said.

"But I did." She countered.

He approached her slowly.

"The only reason I would leave you is if I died, and I have made myself a promise to live on, to preserve the last of the Time Lords." Brown eyes searched blue eyes. "So I didn't leave you."

She just looked into his eyes, waiting wearily for him to catch on.

Eventually, he did.

The Doctor's eyes widened expectedly and he gasped.

"No…" Her lips twitched into a humorless smile. "The only reason I would allow myself to die is if the rest of the Time Lords came back." He finished the thought process aloud.

She nodded and looked down. He grabbed the sides of her head, but she gasped and jumped out of reach before he could get anything.

"You can't do that! You're not allowed to see!"

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, energy rekindled behind his eyes.

"Spoilers."

"Please, I need to know!" The Doctor approached the TARDIS again, but she turned and fled. He pursued her, but she was even more apt at navigating around the console than the Doctor himself. He finally stopped, both of his hearts pounding with the exercise.

"Please don't make me leave. I need to be around you. You're part of me, literally. Without you, I-"

"TARDIS, let me see!" She sighed, her face flushed from the exertion.

"Doctor…"

"I have to know." The Doctor said sternly.

The TARDIS ducked under the console so the Doctor couldn't see her, and when she rose again, she was aged several years. She appeared to be in her 20's.

"No." She said with equal firmness.

The Doctor, temporarily distracted, said "Did I finally fix the chameleon circuit?"

She nodded enthusiastically, thankful for the lightened atmosphere. "I can be whatever I want to be now."

The Doctor sighed and sat on the floor in the same position he had been in a few minutes previous.

"Doctor…" She slowly approached him.

"Just… Go away." He said wearily. The TARDIS bristled.

"No. I came all this way just to be with you. You are NOT kicking me out!"

The Doctor laughed once, weakly and without humor. "Have it your way."

The TARDIS awkwardly sat next to the Doctor. She studied his face, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. She slowly let off years and regained her young appearance. "Doctor…"

"What?" He said harshly, turning his head to look at her. She shied away from his stern gaze, but didn't look away.

"I really missed you."

He met her eyes for a few seconds before his expression softened a bit.

Just then, the Doctor became all-too-aware of how close they were. He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from those large blue eyes. She sighed.

"I'm sorry to come at such a horrid time. I know you're…" she struggled to find the right words. "Really struggling right now. I should've just come a bit later."

"Yeah, well, there's no helping it now, is there?" he said grimly. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she hesitantly reached out to… What?

The Doctor's eyes shut, making him look so old and tired and it pained the TARDIS to see him in so much pain. Her fingertips cautiously met his cheek, and he didn't move. Her fingertips slowly traveled under his ear and into his hair. He had never felt him like this before… And she couldn't honestly say that she hadn't wanted to since they grew up together.

The Doctor still remained motionless, and the TARDIS slowly leaned her face towards his, wonder and slight fear filling her eyes as she inhaled his scent. He smelled so familiar and homey and comforting and it was everything she'd ever imagined he'd smell like… Her Doctor…

Before she knew what was going on, her eyes had closed and her lips came in contact with his temple. She heard him exhale, and she pulled back to assess his reaction. His eyes slowly opened and he turned to face her. She swallowed. His brown eyes went on forever… Just like space… Just like time… And just as ageless.

She only realized how close they were when his breath ghosted across her lips, which parted slightly.

"I…" he started to say, but the TARDIS cut him off by closing her mouth onto his.

They both inhaled deeply, not quite believing this was happening.

He pulled away sharply, and stood up faster than the TARDIS could process that the kiss had ended.

"This isn't happening. I just said goodbye to Rose, and I… I'm not emotionally stable, I can't be…" The TARDIS watched him pace and run his hands through his hair. She looked down and tried to hide her disappointment. She slowly got to her feet and watched him stress out more.

"Why did you just kiss me?" The TARDIS looked at him.

"I… didn't really think about it. I just _did._" She shrugged.

He stood, studying her face for a few seconds before seizing her head and bringing their lips back together.

Her eyebrows raised and her eyes were slow to shut from shock, but she eventually relaxed into it and discreetly aged herself a few years, so she was more matched to the Doctor.

He walked her backwards until she was pressed against a column, and her brain caught up to her body and she felt the Doctor's fingers in her hair, holding her too tightly, but she never wanted him to let go. Her face and neck felt hot already when his jaw pushed hers open and his tongue found hers. Her fingers found the fabric of his suit and fisted fiercely. A small moan escaped her occupied mouth as his tongue continued to explore it.

She had never felt anything like this in all her millennia…

**Sorry this took me so long to upload! I just now got off my lazy ass and typed this up and uploaded it. Lol. Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gak, sorry this is SO STUPIDLY LATE. (Stupidly?) I've been busy with this play I'm in and it's sucking the life out of my life and it's midnight and I got 4 hours of sleep last night and had to perform tonight and will have to again tomorrow and I am just one big ball of STRESS! Especially since spring break is going to be over soon. I haven't had one day to myself this break. "Break" my ass. (No pun intended) I've been kept out until 11 each night at rehearsal and I wake up late and my sleep schedule and eating schedule are fucked up big-time and... Okay, end of pity party. Here you go. ^^**

The TARDIS could've stayed there all day, in the Doctor's arms with his warm mouth eagerly pressed against her fully flushed lips. But something in the back of her mind reminded of her of the deadline...

As the Doctor's lips moved to her neck, she realized just how hot her face was. She breathed heavily for a few seconds before saying,

"Doctor..." His lips stilled on her neck, his breath warm against her skin. He waited. "I... Can't stay..."

She felt his forehead fall onto her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, felt his twin hearts racing through his chest. She let her head fall back against the column as they both fought to regain their breath.

"Why is it..." The Doctor began and lifted his head. Their eyes met. "...that I always have to say goodbye?"

She leveled her gaze with his and said,

"I'll still be here. Until the day you leave." The Doctor looked as deep into her eyes as he could for a long time before nodding solemnly. He slowly backed away, and she immediately missed his warm body against hers. She felt cold without it.

The Doctor sat back against the console and rubbed his eyes wearily. It was that weariness that pained the TARDIS to see. She had known him when he was young and spry and none too careful, but now was he old and wise and... Tired. Going on his fifth century. He sighed and dropped his hand, but didn't open his eyes. The TARDIS sat against the column and looked at him. She saw the weariness on his face, saw the pain, all the memories... She wished with all of her heart that she could put that sparkle back into his eyes, put that bounce back into his step...

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She knew what she could do. She knew how to make this happen. But how to approach the subject...

"Um, Doctor..." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked into her lap as she fiddled absently with her fingers. "There is something I might be able to do... To help..." The Doctor's brow furrowed.

"You don't mean..." The TARDIS's face was painted with a question mark when she looked up, so the Doctor went on. "You said I fixed the chameleon circuit. Were you going to say you could...?"

Realization dawned on the TARDIS, and she looked down again. "Would you want me to...?" When she looked up again, she looked with the eyes of one Rose Tyler. She watched the Doctor's eyes widen and he slowly ambled towards her to get a better look.

"More." She felt a faint flush paint her cheeks and complied by letting her face follow the transformation, as well as her tresses which were now blond and shoulder-length. The Doctor's smile was sad and desperate and there was pain in his eyes. He lifted his hands to either side of her face. "Rose..."

The TARDIS quietly let her whole body follow in suit, and it was only when her hips filled out to match Rose's womanly curves that she realized that the Doctor was straddling her, and just how close they were...

Blimey, she'd never been taken off-guard so many times in one day before.

The TARDIS looked deep into the Doctor's neverending eyes, and knew that when he looked back, he wasn't looking at her. He just kept looking into the eyes of a girl who wasn't her, and she just kept looking back. She didn't know what to say, but then his eyes filled and the joy left them and she hastily returned to her original form.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" she started. He removed his hands from her face and impatiently smeared them over his eyes.

"No, it's alright, I asked. I shouldn't have, though, I knew that-"

"But I agreed." He sniffed and sat back. "And that's not what I meant anyway..." The Doctor was looking at the ceiling with his hands busying themselves with drying his tears. "I was going to offer... The rest of my life."

He looked down at her sharply. "What?" His brow was furrowed again.

"I- I know how tired you are, Doctor. My Doctor." A soft smile lit her face. "I just... I want to do anything and everything to benefit you and nobody else." He was about to interrupt, but she continued relentlessly. "And though I am old and have little life left in me as it is, I..." She bit back tears. "I want all I have left to belong to you." They looked at each other. "Like I always have," she whispered.

And in that moment, the Doctor looked as tired as he was, which was more than she'd ever seen, and it made the TARDIS want to cry. He slowly stood, and she followed in suit. They looked at each other, eye to eye.

"You want to give me the rest of your life energy." He said quietly. It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway. He looked into her eyes for a long time, searching for any hint of doubt. He found none. Then, he nodded.

Suddenly, the TARDIS found she was no longer on the brink of tears. She was... Content. Happy. Happier than she'd been since...

The Doctor took her face in his hands and rested their foreheads together. She closed her eyes and smiled. Then, he kissed her again, for the last time. This kiss was soft and gentle and perfect, and with it the TARDIS gave herself entirely to the man she loved the most. Her last thought was how she had always wanted to die in his arms...

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I know this is ridiculously late, but I really intended this to be a one-shot and continuing it was like pulling teeth! I really only had enough inspiration for one chapter, so be thankful I was able to squeeze three out! (lol pregnancy joke) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S.: Did anyone notice how the ending to this and my other fanfic are surprisingly similar? Hm...**


End file.
